


The Blood Under My Sleeve

by LOVELY_DAYZZZZZ



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVELY_DAYZZZZZ/pseuds/LOVELY_DAYZZZZZ
Summary: It doesn’t take long for Sokka to realize that there was something wrong with his best friend.He’s known that Zuko has never had a good relationship with his father.Actually, Sokka has never met the renowned Mr. Sozin.Still, he knew that whatever was going on at home was slowly deteriorating Zuko’s soul. Every day at school, Zuko mentally and physically drifted farther from the Gaang, and nobody knew why.At first, everyone thought that he was stressed with school, but somehow Zuko looked calmer during the beginning of school compared to pick-up.It wasn’t until May 30th that all the bells clicked for Sokka.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts  
> I posted this a few months ago but a family member found it and I deleted it.

It doesn’t take long for Sokka to realize that there was something wrong with his best friend.

He’s known that Zuko has never had a good relationship with his father. 

_Actually,_ Sokka has never met the renowned Mr. Ozai Sozin.

Still, he knew that whatever was going on at home was slowly deteriorating Zuko’s soul. Every day at school, Zuko mentally and physically drifted farther from the Gaang, and nobody knew why.

At first, everyone thought that he was stressed with school, but somehow Zuko looked calmer during the beginning of school compared to pick-up.

It wasn’t until May 30th that all the bells clicked for Sokka. 

**********************************************************************************

The Gaang planned a pool party at Toph’s family’s mansion to celebrate the beginning of Summer, and Zuko was finding every reason not to go.

“I already told you guys. I’m not going!” Said Zuko

“Why? You said you’re struggling with homework, but I talked to your teachers, and they said that your grades have gone up, not _down_.” Said Sokka, 

“You talked to my teac-?!” Zuko noted before he was cut off

“Not important, what’s important is why you don’t hang out with us anymore. It’s always, ‘I have school,’ ‘I have to go to some event with my Dad,’ or ‘I have Soccer practice.’ And I ask Haru, and he said you quit three months ago.” Toph said, 

“But-” Exclaimed Zuko,

“Guys, it doesn’t matter that Zuko is busy at times. Zuko all were trying to ask what’s off about you?” Katara calmly said

Zuko knowing that he couldn’t get them to lay off, so said, “Fine, I’ll go...”

“Then it’s all set! Suki, take me Sok and Aang to Toph’s but wait, there aren’t enough seats for you, Zuko.” 

Said a thoughtful Aang Zuko tries to take this as an opportunity not to go, “Aw, that sucks..”

“I can bring him.” Said Sokka,

“With what license?” Suki said playfullySokka takes a small card out of his wallet.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, I PASSED THE DRIVERS TEST!” Some congrats and pats on the back happen.

“Now that settles it, Suki can bring Aang and me, and Sokka can bring Zuko. I just got this new bikini…” Katara said

Everything fades out for Zuko, and he realizes he needs to figure out how to hide the bruises from his dad and the burns and cuts from himself.


	2. The Thoughts are Getting Hard to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days are getting harder and harder.  
>  Getting up is like running a marathon, talking feels wrong, and sleeping feels like a non-existent fantasy.   
> It was summer, and here Zuko was wearing long sleeves and long pants.   
> Zuko has known that something was wrong with him since he was a kid.  
>  I mean, why else would his mom leave, and his dad always said it was Zuko’s fault.   
> But that’s not the reason why he feels so gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow humans!  
> WARNINGS: SELF-HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, REFERENCED CHILD ABUSE.

The days are getting harder and harder.

Getting up is like running a marathon, talking feels wrong, and sleeping feels like a non-existent fantasy.

It was summer, and here Zuko was wearing long sleeves and long pants.

Zuko has known that something was wrong with him since he was a kid.

I mean, why else would his mom leave, and his dad always said it was Zuko’s fault.

But that’s not the reason why he feels so unlovable.

**It was the lies.**

He was lying to Uncle, lying from the Gaang, lying to Sokka, lying to himself.

Zuko has always known that he wasn’t straight.

During the summer between 8th and 9th grade, Zuko wanted to make sure that he wasn’t confused.

He dated a thug named Jet, who was the leader of the gang, Freedom Fighters.

He also dated an emo girl, Mai, who was his younger sister’s best friend.

He loved Mai, and she treated him, okay, but somehow a platonic hug from Jet was better than a makeout session with Mai.

So, he’s known he’s gay for a while, but when Sokka glowed up in 9th grade, Zuko realized that he had fallen for his best friend.

Sokka’s straight anyways, Zuko has somewhat accepted that reality.

The other reason why Zuko feels like this is that he ran out of his meds.

He doesn’t want to be a burden to anyone so, he pretends he fine.

I mean, he _is fine_ , Right?

“Zuko, Zuko, Zuko!” Zuko jolts back to life immediately. 

The Gaang is in a semicircle around him. Katara, Aang, and Suki’s faces look very concerned, Toph, for once, seems very soft, and Sokka looks very unsettled. He registers that his head is in Sokka’s lap, and anytime other than now, he would be ecstatic, but he needs to getaway.

“I didn’t sleep well last night, sorry about that. I need to get ready for the pool party. Bye, guys!” Zuko says quickly, Zuko gets up to leave, but there is a hand on his wrist that stops him. 

It’s Aang.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Aang with a shaky voice.

“I promise all of you _, I’m fine_ , you don’t need to worry about me, now I seriously got to go. Bye! Said a non-convincing Zuko

Zuko ran so fast that he didn’t even have a chance to look at the stunned group he’d left behind. Zuko couldn’t wait to get home, so he stopped and found himself in a Wallgreens bathroom.

He opened his bag to find a pocket knife. He lifted his sleeve and saw the damage he had caused to his arms in the past.

On his arms are small horizontal scars, some fresh, and one long deep vertical line on each component.

For a second, he thought about ending it all there.

Wouldn’t his dad be so enamored by the news of someone finding his pathetic son dead in a Walgreens bathroom?

Plus, the world wasn’t kind enough to let him go the first time.

Why would they now? Cutting stopped hurting a while ago, which meant that he added at least ten at a time.

Once he was done, he was struck with at thought,

‘ _How the hell am I going to hide my scars and a pool party?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely people who commented on either the fic or my well being, Y 'all are amazing.  
> Please tell me if you know anything to fix my writing style, this is my first fic and my work can be kinda cringy at times.


	3. The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sokka, your late! You need to go pick up Zuko! Yelled Katara, 
> 
> “I know Katara I-Zuko? Said Sokka
> 
> Zuko was standing behind my front door.
> 
> “Hi, Zuko here.”
> 
> “Why are you here? I thought I was going to pick you up?” Said Sokka
> 
> “I didn’t want to make you have to get out of your way to bring me to T’s.” Said Zuko
> 
> “I did not have a problem bringing you over.”- Sokka.
> 
> “Just, let’s go to Toph’s.” Said Zuko
> 
> Sokka realized something was wrong but didn’t feel like making things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for everyone's comments! Warnings for this chapter are implied self-harm, and suicidal thoughts. I Don't know when the next chap will be up.

“Sokka, your late! You need to go pick up Zuko! Yelled Katara, 

“I know Katara I-Zuko? Said Sokka

Zuko was standing behind my front door.

“Hi, Zuko here.”

“Why are you here? I thought I was going to pick you up?” Said Sokka

“I didn’t want to make you have to get out of your way to bring me to T’s.” Said Zuko

“I did not have a problem bringing you over.”- Sokka.

“Just, let’s go to Toph’s.” Said Zuko

Sokka realized something was wrong but didn’t feel like making things worse.

**********************************************************************************

Zuko probably looked up thousands of “how to cover up scars” videos and didn’t have a better option than waterproof foundation.

He needs to make sure no-one touches where the scars are.

Then everything is going to be okay.

**********************************************************************************

Once they get in the car, they start chatting like they use to.

As weird as the last few months have been, they will always act and talk as if they’re in their own little world.

“Are you ready for the football playoffs?” Said Zuko

…

Sokka didn’t answer immediately. Instead, there was a little pocket uncomfortability between them.

“Z, the playoffs have been going on for a while not. The Finals are in two weeks. Are you sure you’re okay? You went to most of them.”

“Omg, I’m an idiot…”

“It’s okay, considering you have a memory problem right now. We lost _big time_. Jet got too handsy with their QB and got benched for the rest of the game. He’s an insufferable asshole, but he’s one hell of a wide receiver. Wait, you were there? We got DQ afterward? Remember?“

“Yeah,” Zuko gulped

“I’ve just been a little out of it lately.”

 _"A_ little?!" Exclaimed Sokka

“You’re not the Zuko _I know_. The Zuko I know and love is a fantastic artist. And I haven’t seen you pick up your notebook, in, I don’t know how long. I’m not mad; I assure you I’m not. I’m also not stupid, I may act like a dumbass from time to time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t realize it is wrong. Please just tell me what the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry-_

That mantra was going through Zuko’s mind the entire time.

Along with, _please don’t hurt me_ , but the latter isn’t that important right now.

“I…”

_Think fast, Zuko, make a good excuse._

**Tell the Truth.**

_Fuck no_

_…_

_Ask for time._

“Please, I just need time. A lot has been going on in my head. I need to figure out was going on before I can tell anyone.”

“Okay, just when you can, tell me. **_Please_**.”

_He took the B.S_

**We need help**

Ignoring the voices, Zuko said a feeble thank you, and they were left in a car with awkward silence.

Five minutes later, they rolled up to Toph’s driveway.

**_Thank God_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who gave encouraging words last chapter, Thank you, they mean so much to me. My situation hasn't changed but ive been able to talk to my friends about my panic attacks so atleast I'm a little bit better. Love you guys and see y'all in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hi, I'm really sorry that I have not added on to this in awhile school's been alot. I'm not sure if I want to finish it, or if anyone if you want me to continue please comment, and if you want to take over the fic we can talk about it. Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a closeted bisexual in an unsupportive home, and my mom's not the greatest at times.  
> Lets just say this is a vent fic.


End file.
